


Maybe

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Cliche, Comedy, Fluff, Get Together, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Motorcity Kinkmeme prompt: '<a href="http://motorkink.dreamwidth.org/272.html?thread=783632#cmt783632"> Cyborg Dan exacts his revenge against Mike Chilton by attempting to steal his man.</a>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, what is this FLUFF?! It's so cliche. I make no apologies, it is what it is.

* * *

"HA. HA. HA." Cyborg Dan gloated as Mike stepped into the room, his Spark Staff glowing. "FOR I HAVE WON. I HAVE STOLEN. YOUR MAN."

Mike glanced around the large empty room, wary of an attack before looking back at the centre of the room, where a table sat. The table was slightly out of place, being elegantly dressed up in a white tablecloth, fancy china, a delicious looking steak dinner, and a single rose in a crystal vase. Next to which, stood Cyborg Dan with his arm around Chuck's waist, his best friend draped awkwardly against the robot, wrists tied together.

"Chuckles?" Mike asked quietly, ignoring Cyborg Dan for the moment, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He wasn't sure if Cyborg Dan had any hidden weapons or traps laying around and he wasn't going to risk Chuck's safety.

Chuck gave an embarrassed twitter back, wiggling his fingers in greeting. "I'm cool, bro." Chuck assured him, looking uncomfortable, but not panicked. "Little weirded out, but cool."

"What did he do?" Mike asked, relaxing slightly and turning off the flames of the staff, but didn't retract it. If there was any sort of overt threat to either of them, Chuck wouldn't be nearly as calm. The lack of squeaks in Chuck's voice was reassuring.

Mike didn't want to think about the various situations he'd envisioned as he'd tracked Chuck down. Roasted, fried, stabbed, skewered, melted, blown up, tortured, drowned.... He hadn't known what to expect once they'd figured out that it was _Cyborg Dan_ who had taken his programmer. Sure, Cyborg Dan hated Mike, but he didn't think that the robot's hatred extended to the rest of the Burners.

"Nothing!" Chuck shook his head, fringe momentarily flipping out of his face to give Mike a glimpse of his eyes. Chuck looked more confused than anything else."We had dinner! Kind of. It's holographic food-?"

"AND NOW WE ARE DATING." Cyborg Dan proclaimed. "I HAVE TAKEN THE THING. MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU. YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Both Mike and Chuck turned to look at Cyborg Dan.

"Um, dude?" Mike's eyebrows rose as he tried to fight against blushing. Mike had hoped he wasn't quite **that** transparent about his affection towards Chuck. "We're _best_ fri-"

" _-Like Mikey would ever date **me**!_ " Chuck snapped out, cutting off Mike. Mike stared at Chuck, who looked like a pissed off irritated cat in Cyborg Dan's grip.

Cyborg Dan turned his ruined head to look at Chuck as well. "BUT-"

"You know what? No." Chuck glared, pulling his hands apart, the gleam of a silver knife flashing from where he had hidden it in the ropes binding his wrists. "I don't mind hanging out while waiting for a ride home, but I am **not** going to stand here while you _make fun of me_!" Chuck's voice cracked as he pushed Cyborg Dan away, brushing past Mike as he stomped away.

Mike watched Chuck go, then turned back to glance at Cyborg Dan. "Uh..."

The lights on Cyborg Dan's chest that now made up his face changed from the same smug laughing expression he'd had the entire time to a red heart that broke into two and dissolved.

"DO NOT SAY ANYTHING MIKE CHILTON." Cyborg Dan turned away so Mike couldn't see his torso anymore. "CURSE YOU. YOU HAVE WON. AGAIN."

"Um. I'm sorry-?" Mike offered, retracting the Spark Staff down to it's usual smaller skull form. Cyborg Dan did not say anything, so Mike backed away until he was out of sight of the white robot before breaking into a jog.

He spotted Chuck outside the building, slouched against his side of Mutt, head bowed so his face was more obscured by his hair than usual. Mike hung back for a moment, contacting Julie. "Found him." He reported as Julie's avatar popped up. "He's fine. But we're gonna take the long way home."

"Glad to hear it." Julie sounded relieved. "Thanks for letting me know, Mike. I'll pass it on to the others."

"Thanks, Jules. See ya later." Mike nodded and disconnected. He walked around Mutt to where Chuck was standing, noticing the programmer's tense posture, his arms curled around himself. Chuck looked like he was expecting some sort of attack.

"Hey, Buddy." Mike said, slowing down to a stop a few feet from Chuck. Personal space generally wasn't a concept when it came to the two of them, but sometimes a little room to breathe wasn't a bad idea. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Chuck summoned up a small smile, but it faded quickly. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Looks like you didn't need it." Mike grinned back, pleased at Chuck's resourcefulness. Palming the knife to saw through the ropes was pretty slick. "I'm just the wheels."

"Yeah, well..." Chuck ran a hand through his hair, one eye visible for a second before the gold fringe fell over his face again. Mike could tell Chuck was mentally beating himself for getting grabbed in the first place. Mike sighed softly, before stepping next to Chuck, bumping their shoulders together as he leaned against Mutt as well.

He didn't think he could express how much of a panic he'd been in, once the fight with the Kane Bots had died down and he'd looked around to find his best friend missing. The others would probably laugh over it once they got back to the Garage, regaling Chuck with how frantic Mike had been, but for the moment he was just happy to have Chuck back at his side. He'd felt off balance without Chuck there at his right side.

"You hungry?" Mike asked, nudging Chuck. "Holograms can't be very tasty."

"I could eat." Chuck admitted. His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "It was really _light_ fare." He quipped.

Mike chuckled quietly, as was expected, and shook his head. Chuck smiled, looking pleased at Mike's reaction, which was the whole point. Mike liked Chuck's rare smiles. He liked a lot of things about Chuck.

"Come on." Mike slung an arm across Chuck's shoulders, tucking his friend under his chin, Chuck pliantly leaning against him. Mike ended up with a face full of long blond hair and he breathed in Chuck's familiar warm scent, with just a hint of shampoo. He felt something settle inside of him, like when they were coming up with battle tactics and something finally clicked, falling into place, showing the way to go. "I'll take you out to dinner."

And just like that, Chuck tensed, making a half hearted effort to pull away. "Mikey." Chuck's voice wobbled, thick with misery. Chuck was one of the most amazing people Mike knew, but Chuck rarely looked past all the things he didn't have the skills for to see all the talent and strength he did have. He was better about it now the when they'd first met, but Chuck still didn't think much of himself.

"I thought I didn't have a chance." Mike admitted quietly, tightening his grip on Chuck before he could pull away. Mike had never seen anything in Chuck's behaviour or words before that gave him hope that Chuck might like him as anything more than a good friend. And he'd never wanted to risk losing Chuck's friendship, not even for the chance of something more.

Chuck huffed against Mike's chest. "Dude. You've _always_ got a chance." Chuck admonished, resting a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I don't go into ridiculously crazy situations for anyone else, you know?"

"Oh." Well, when put in that context, Mike was a bit of an idiot, wasn't he? "So. Um. Dinner?" He offered nervously. "Antonio's? Just the two of us?" The others weren't expecting them home for a while anyway.

"Sounds good." Chuck straightened, Mike's hand sliding from Chuck's shoulder to the curve of his waist. It felt natural to rest it there, fingers fitting against the groove of Chuck's spine. His programmer had a small, slightly nervous, slightly goofy smile on his face as he looked at Mike. The hint of a blush peeking out from the gold fringe did funny things to Mike's stomach and made his heart beat faster.

Mike smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned up to press his forehead against Chuck's, their noses brushing. "If I'm really good." He whispered, half teasing. "Think I might get a good-night kiss?"

As much as he wanted this, he also wanted to do it _right_ , which meant not immediately jumping Chuck. He could feel the small shiver that worked its way down Chuck's spine and the sudden exhalation against his lips. For one brief moment, he wondered if Chuck was just going to kiss him right here.

"Maybe." Chuck hesitantly flirted back, making Mike grin in delight. "But only if we actually eat first."

"I can work with that." Mike agreed, pulling back to see Chuck's face again, giddily noticing that the blush had deepened. "I can even drive slow if you want."

"Nah." Chuck ducked his head slightly, giving him a crooked smile. "Just drive like you normally do. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat. And I am _starving_."

"Can't have that." Mike admonished, reluctantly pulling away. "Alright. In the car, then off to Antonio's." He said decisively, routing out the game plan as he walked over to the driver's side of Mutt. "And then maybe kisses." He added as he ducked inside.

"Dude! I said **one** kiss! ONE!" Chuck waved a his pointer finger at Mike as he opened his own door and climbed inside. "Maybe!"

"That's what I said." Mike grinned, pulling the skull out of his pocket and putting it on the gearshift as Chuck buckled his insane amount of seat belts. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, Mutt's engine coming to life with a growl. "Maybe."

"Mikey..." Chuck gave a long suffering sigh, then squeaked and gripped the arm rest on the door as Mike pulled away. Chuck _had_ said to drive like he normally did.

"Relax, Chuckles." Mike glanced over and grinned at Chuck. "I got your back."

"Yeah." Chuck smiled, reaching over and placing his hand on top of Mike's, their fingers curving over the dome of skull. "I know." He said fondly. "I got yours too. Even if you do drive crazy fast."

Mike couldn't have stopped his grin from spreading from ear to ear, even if he wanted to.

Although he _might_ have slowed down, just a bit, so that he didn't have to take his hand off the gearshift, keeping their fingers intertwined together.

Maybe.

-fin-


End file.
